Love Time: An Ageless Love
by Dragon Dagger
Summary: Book Two: Who said that happily ever after was easy? For a certain warlord, it isn't, and someone will pay the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

It was on one of these evenings that the seasonal warriors were called to a conference at Mia▓s house. As they appeared on the doorstep, Yulie opened the door and they were all invited in. After being lead to the kitchen where there was a table big enough for all of them to sit around, they took up their usual places except Dais. He moved over to the doorway and looked out on the stars that had started twinkling in the early twilight hours. He was called back to the meeting and was surprised to find that the meeting was called for him.

"Dais. It has been agreed that you cannot be like this for too much longer before we all go nuts around you. We have an idea but you have to be the one to OK it."

Dais did not know whether to be interested or mad at them all for sticking their noses into his affairs, but as he thought back on the last few weeks he had to admit that he was being a jerk. "And just what is this idea that you think is so great."

Mia and Kayura flinched at the sarcasm in his voice but decided to continue. "Well we were thinking,"

~DAIS!!!!!~

Kayura was cut off by a scream that came from nowhere and everywhere at once. As they looked around at each other and identified the scream they all noticed that Dais was gone.

Kento stood up and looked at the others. "I think we had better go after him before some dumb fool looses his neck." The others nodded and they all armored up and teleported Mia with them to the source of the scream.

Well almost to the source. Nine wet warriors washed up on the beach of an island and as they all shivered in the colder climate they looked around trying to figure out what it was that they hit that send them out of the teleport. Dais was already gone on foot and Kento was following him closely to make sure his one time rival did not kill anyone.

The others figured that they had best try to find the two before trouble happened and they had all seen the look on Dais▓s face when they all got up off the beach. He was out for blood. Some one had gotten past Aideen▓s Wildling state and had hurt her, prompting her scream. Dais half crazy from missing her had managed the energy to teleport on his own halfway around the world to get to her.

"I think that since he does have the closest bond with her that we should just follow his armor signature and see where he goes and hope that no one gets hurt." Kayura had changed from the Armor of cruelty to the Ancients garb and held the staff. Mia and the others agreed that it was a sensible idea and Mia and Yulie got on White Blaze so that they could follow the faster warriors as they armored down to their sub armors.

~Smart thinking guys. We are an odd enough bunch here with out full armors.~ Mia thought at the guys and hoped that Dais had stopped to think to do the same. Minutes later she had her answer. People were running screaming as a giant wyvern type creature rose above the city. ~Damn, he can only do something that detailed on so many people with his full armor. People are going to have nightmares for this.~

They followed the source of the illusion and soon came upon a thoroughly enraged Dais with weapon in hand and an equally terrified young man that had some sort of abilities. Dais was in his sub armor and his white hair flying in the wind and him using his weapon was terrifying in itself.

Behind the young man was a beaten and bloody body. Kayura risked the move and brought the girl to her and then set the staff to shield them as the others tried to calm the master of illusion down.

"Dais! Com'on man, you have to let him go. This ain▓t Japan where killing someone for something like this is most times over looked." Kento had gotten closest to Dais and was about to grab the man he held when he was suddenly smashed into the wall behind him. Having been in his sub armor it hurt more than had he been in full gear but at least he was alive.

"Stay out of this Hardrock! Do you know what this little worm did to her!!" Dais slammed the now frightened and wet young man up against the wall. "This parasite, used his abilities, what ever they may be and tricked her into thinking that he was me!"

SLAM! The young man was now ready to pass out but was to frightened to do even that small thing as the others that were trying to calm the enraged man were looking at him. Sekhmet and Cale both knew that this young man was probably going to die, but they now understood why.

"Did you know that while she was entranced he RAPED her and BEAT her!" The two foul words were spat from his mouth and the boy was slammed against the wall and then thrown against the dumpster. "And because her mind was entranced into thinking that it was me, she did not change to Wildling to fight back! She did not want to hurt me!"

Dais was screaming now and beyond himself in his unbridled rage. No one wanted to get close to him to try and calm him. Dais was ready to kill with out a second thought and the fact that his own specialty had been used against his beloved was even more of a reason in his mind to kill the little bastard slowly and with the maximum amount of pain.

He felt guilt and shame that she would set aside her doubts to go with this cretin, but was also honored that she trusted him. This guilt, pride, rage, and honor all mixed in the wrong proportions and he changed to his full armor ready to tear him limb from limb.

As he stepped towards the young man who was not able to move, but was alive enough to know that his end was near. The man against the dumpster began pleading for his life. Dais did not hear a word of it, blind and deaf in his rage he was almost on the boy when a soft and pain strained voice reached him.

"Dais?" The voice was barely a whisper, but he heard it with all the clarity as if it had been a shout.

The rage that had burned in his soul banked as the name washed over him. She was alive and in pain. Dais took out his main weapon and pinned the man to the dumpster with it. That finished he turned quickly and practically ran back to Kayura who now held a barely conscious Aideen. Her voice had broken the circle of his rage and now she struggled valiantly against the darkness that tried to claim her. She saw him and the love in his eyes. She heard his voice, choked with emotion begging her not to leave him. She loved him and she knew that this was no illusion. Her love was here to protect her, she was safe.

Her hold on the world slipped again and Dais hardened. Looking at Sage he snapped out. "Help her." As he stepped back and let the others armor up he looked back at the young man that was now healing against the dumpster. Cale laid his cloak out on the ground for Aideen and then folded the edges over her like a blanket. Sage brought out his sword and prepared quickly to save three lives, for he knew that if Aideen were to leave this world, Dais would kill the boy against the dumpster and then himself to be with his love. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was late in the evening again and Mia, Yulie, White Blaze and the others were now sitting in the living room of a small house, while Dais and Aideen▓s parents were upstairs speaking to the police and refusing their insistence of taking her to the hospital. No one was in armor but the flames in Dais▓ eyes, though dampened, were enough to give the officers pause in pursuing the subject. When they were informed that the victim was the village healer they were more determined to get her out to the hospital until Sage was unable to take the stress radiating off the Seasonal of Illusion.

"Look officers, we mean no disrespect, but Miss Aideen needs to stay here with her family. I am a trained paramedic and a fourth year medical student out of Toyama University. Leave her in my care and I will fill out any reports that you require." Sage used the power of his armor only to stabilize the woman that was now in a healing sleep on the bed in the room. Now he used it again to lend authority to his words since he did not want to have an incident on his hands with the local constabulary.

Whereas Dais was not someone that looked like he could be trusted to be alone with the woman and family, the young man that was speaking to the police looked like he was on the up and up. So after they checked his credentials and made a call to Toyama University to confirm his identity, they agreed and handed him the stack of basic Rape/Abuse reports that were normally filled out by the attending physician. Reassured that they would have the reports with in 48 hours they took their leave of Aideen▓s parents and got out of the house before the one named Dais did something they would regret.

As soon as they left Dais was immediately at Aideen▓s bedside holding her hand and noticing that she looked painfully frail from the last time he saw her back in the Dynasty. What was this world doing to her? Why couldn▓t he have gone strait to her when he teleported?

He felt someone behind him armor up and knew that it would be Halo to finish his work. They all heard the police car pull away from the house with the severely beaten criminal in the back. Once assured that they were gone, Sage moved to the other side of the bed and pulled out his no-daitchi.

Dais stiffened at the site of the blade and though he knew that Halo would not hurt Aideen, he wondered about this one time. He looked up at the armor bearer as he laid the sword along her body and as their eyes met he found himself being pried open for thought. ~Stay or leave. But do not interrupt me or so help Kami-sama you will live to regret it. Of that I will make certain.~

Dais was surprised at the conviction and lethal promise in the blond one▓s mental tone but stayed where he was holding her hand. Nothing, not even Talpa with all his nether spirits could make him move from her.

Sage▓s green glow started to permeate Aideen▓s being it touched off a response that nearly overwhelmed the lover an the healer. A bright flash of green and white light shocked them and then they were both aware of her thoughts. guilt, betrayal, loathing of self and the man that tricked her, love and pain were on top of the pile of mixed up emotions and the maelstrom of thought. Underneath that was sorrow and hurt that ran deeper than either of the two had ever experienced.

Their outcry at the flash brought the others to the doorway and what they saw had them all scared. Floating in the air was the trio that had stayed in the room but they were in the positions as if they were still at the bedside. Surrounded by a purple, white, green glow the trio seemed to be frozen in time and try as they all might none of them could penetrate the sphere of color with their minds, so they watched.

Every memory of that night pulsed painfully through them. How she had seen Dais go around the corner and the depth of the emotion that drove her to find him. As she rounded the corner she was hit and dragged some distance unconscious. Dais could tell from the slightly altered viewpoint of the memories that her Wildling spirit was watching and remembering.

The shear brutality of what happened next shocked, and enraged both ronin and seasonal. The healer, because he had always been just that. The seasonal because of his wish to never hurt her. As the viewpoint changed again they could tell that she was fighting back as herself and was still earning a beating because her mind still saw Dais. The confused tones around the vision told them that she had been hurt and confused by her love▓s behavior and only wanted him to stop so that they could talk. Weakened she finally collapsed, completely spent when the real Dais showed up in full armor and practically killed the boy with one hit.

When he armored down so that the little bastard could see his face before he died, a battle of illusions ensued and that was how he found out that the boy had manipulated Aideen▓s mind. The wyvern that everyone had seen coming into the battle was actually a working of the boy and his abilities but his concentration was broken by the arrival of the other warriors.

As the trio lowered back to the bed the entrancing sphere popped like a bubble and only the green and white energies stayed around Aideen. Dais and Sage woke up from the memory walk and the fury was back in Dais. "Aideen, my little Wildling, So help me that little bastard will pay for what he did to you. I will make him pay ten fold and then some for everything he did to you."

Everyone was relieved however when the white-haired ex-warlord stayed at Aideen▓s side. Sage finished and as the green light left Aideen the white light of her own healing abilities stayed, but she did not awaken. Sage sighed, "That is all I can do for now Dais, she is going to have to finish on her own."

Dais glared at the Ronin of Halo but was forced to admit that he looked like he had done more that he perhaps should have. He nodded once and growled out. "Leave us be then, for I am not leaving at all until she is awake and returned to me." He knew he sounded selfish but he also knew that if that brat tried anything from his cell in the hospital ward, he would want to be by her to protect her. He would always protect her. 


	3. Chapter 3

The evening progressed and as things settled down and each of the ronin and seasonals decided to stand a watch over Dais and Aideen, Cye noticed that Sage looked more and more troubled as he filled out the reports that the police had handed him. Stepping up behind the young healer and clearing his throat he startled Sage anyway.

"Sage, what has you so bothered about this case. I know that in medical school you have already been through this part of the training because of your EMT training. So what is it that has you so bothered about this one case?" Cye▓s voice was low since they did not want they others to hear but Sage only shook his head.

"Cye if I were able to tell you what is wrong I would. But as it stands I have to take these reports into the police and fill out one more report while I am there." As he stood and collected his reports and filed them neatly into the filing envelope that was provided he turned to Cye and placed his hand on his friend▓s shoulder but kept his shields all the way up. "I will return shortly."

He walked past everyone, locked in his own thoughts he did not even notice that the others had stepped outside to wonder what was up with him. He walked quickly and as soon as he was in enough shelter he quietly donned his sub armor and moved swiftly to the police station.

When he reached there he felt back to the house using the clear sight that he had been taught and saw that everyone was still there. Dais had not moved his eyes from Aideen and Sekhmet was now on watch as the others prepared for bed so that they could all get a few hours of sleep before the next day came and explanations were demanded.

He walked into the station and the duty officers that had just gone on shift when they took the case dealing with Aideen and Dais were just getting off but found that they had some time to deal with the solemn eyed youth that urgently needed to speak to them.

Some hours later when he came out of the station, Sage found that he was exhausted from the exertions of healing and then bearing the news to the local station and then filling out more reports. But he knew that as a doctor this would be regularity. Especially if he became an ER Physician. He quietly walked, turning things over in his mind and wondering how he was going to get some privacy with Aideen to tell her what he had discovered. With Dais in hyper-defense mode it was going to be hard but it was going to have to be done.

Dais was still up with Ryo this time when Sage walked into the house. Ryo looked at him questioningly since he could feel that Sage had news, but nodded in understanding when the blond one shook his head. It was not time yet.

"Dais." The seasonal jumped slightly at his name but immediately settled. "I need for you and Ryo to leave the room. Now." Ryo did not question Sage▓s tone but Dais bristled at it and was close to challenging the warrior of light when Sage cut in. "No. She will not be alone, but I need to speak with her about something that for now is for her ears alone." As Dais looked into Sage▓s one uncovered eye he found himself moving at the pent up rage that somehow seemed to outweigh his own. Nodding slightly he knew that Sage would protect Aideen, and that the young man did not anger easily. What ever had tripped Sage▓s trigger would mean almost certain death for someone unless a miracle intervened.

Ryo had already left and gone back down stairs but Dais stood right outside the door but closed it. Once done Sage walked up to Aideen and with a small burst of energy woke her up from her slumber. She was confused but as her vision cleared, she identified Sage and breathed a sigh of relief. If Sage was here, that meant that Dais would not be far.

"Aideen. We need to speak quickly and quietly. Dais is outside the door waiting for me to let him back in but I have to speak with you alone." She nodded recognizing the rage that burned in his eyes as Dais had.

"What is it? What is wrong? Why do I feel so empty inside?" Her voice was soft but along the healers band Sage could feel the panic, fear, pain and emotions of the previous night rise up like a threatening tidal wave. Walling up a bit more against the emotions so they would not engulf him he looked at her and his grim face told her to expect the worst.

"You already knew that you were pregnant." She nodded her face reddening that Sage had found out and then blanched as she realized what he was leading up to. Sage reached for her quickly and helped her lay back down on the pillows as she started shaking and crying.

"Oh gods why?" She managed to whisper through her tears, her hands had covered her face in shame and confusion until Sage pulled them away gently. "Tell me what happened Aideen, I need to know."

Aideen nodded and instead of speaking the words out loud, for she knew she would not have managed it, she instead linked with him on the healers level and told him everything.

She and Dais had been sharing chambers in the dynasty even though they both had separate rooms. Even though they usually just cuddled until they fell asleep there were nights when the Seasonal of Illusion showed her such gentle passion that she could not help but to respond, in the end leaving them both breathless from the beauty and heat of the moments.

It was this last time that they were together like that that she felt herself conceive and she hid it from Dais and everyone else until she was sure and could deliver the news in person. Unfortunately the year and a half that she was allotted for her studies in Japan came due and she had to leave for Ireland before she could tell anyone. The same barrier that the warriors had hit trying to teleport to her was what kept her from being able to contact Dais by the majicks she was learning.

"I wanted to tell him. To let him know, but now it▓s too late." She half murmured to herself. Inside Aideen was a little girl. Torn apart by the knowledge that she had created something and it was destroyed. As she returned to her story more and more of the young man▓s actions became clearer.

His name is Roury. Her boyfriend before she had left for Japan and met Dais, he became almost insanely jealous of the man he had never met that had captured the heart of his girl. This jealousy gave rise to the fey abilities that slept within him and he quickly mastered the arts of illusion that he was given rights to.

Picking her mind when she returned he deftly found the many images of Dais and was surprised that she would fall for such a man when the one she left was so much better in his opinion. Devising a scheme to get his revenge he put it into action as she was walking back home from the mart. As he raised the illusion of being Dais he never suspected that the bond between them went deeper than the surface and was surprised when she started fighting back.

He finally had to resort to more brutal tactics and in his frenzied lustful fury, he hit her many times about the body with the short kubaton that he had always carried and raped her after she succumbed to the blows. He felt bad for having to knock her out but his lust for her took over and he savagely raped her causing her to come to and scream out for Dais with mind and voice.

The blows to the body had scared her but her mind was scared by the fact that one that she had thought at one time she could trust, had caused her to lose something even more precious to her. Because of Roury▓s actions, her daughter. Dais▓ and her daughter had aborted its tenacious hold on life just before Sage could heal her, and nothing could bring her back. 


	4. Chapter 4

As Dais left the room to let Sage talk to Aideen he wondered what it was that he could not know about right then that Halo needed to speak alone. When he turned around from shutting the door he found himself confronted by Aideen▓s mother and found himself compelled to follow her orders of going down the stairs to the kitchen and having something to eat and talking to her.

During the interrogation he found himself wondering at what was going on upstairs. He could feel Aideen▓s fear and then over whelming grief. As he half rose to go to her he found himself being forcefully reseated by a powerful grip on his wrist. Looking at Aideen▓s mother in shock and amazement she gave him the look and explained. "I know what is going on with my daughter. For you to go up there would only make it worse for now. Give her time with another healer to sort it all out and she will tell you. Until then I would recommend not underestimating this little mother."

Dais looked at her again and realizing that he would not win his way free, nodded and sat into the chair further indicating that he would stay. He did not like it, and it showed, but he was learning that things were seldom what they seemed here in the land of the Celts.

Hours later when everyone had gotten up. Aideen came down stairs and in a weak voice asked for something to eat. As she saw that Dais wanted nothing more than to bundle her up and whisk her away back to bed she pinned him with a look that warned him that trying her right now was not the smart thing to do. He instead sat close to her and waited patiently until she was finished and indicated that she was ready to go out for a walk to talk to him alone.

Sage gave his medical OK for her to go out but warned Dais to not keep her out to long. She was emotionally still to unstable to be seeing people other than the ones she had in the house so they kept to the back yard of the small house.

Everyone felt the flare of pure hatred and uncontrolled rage start up and almost immediately close down again and as they looked at Sage, Kento commented. "Man, I know you know what is going on and if we all get to many more flares for the supposedly serene one, we are all going to have to get our heads checked."

The others nodded that this was very unlike Dais to loose his cool so quickly in such a short span of time. Sage just kept quiet until they would return.

Dais was in shock and now in anger. He was going to be a father. His lady, the one he loved more than the very breath he took was going to have a baby, his baby, and now she was gone like a thought. The daughter that he would never know was now dead and because of the blasted shield over the Erland Isles he never knew about this and was not able to protect her until it was too late.

During his talks with Aideen▓s mother he had asked for and received both of the parents blessings to take their daughter back to the Dynasty with them when they returned to Japan and marry her. It was the hardest thing he had ever done but was surprised when they assented to his request readily. They had known about her past lives and when they found out from her that she had found the soul mate she had been searching for, they knew that they could not deny her choice.

As they also had a small gift of second sight like their daughter, they were able to tell that he was not the man he once was and knew that if nothing else. Should even the Dynasty come crashing down around their ears, Aideen would be first and foremost in his priorities.

Now he had to take her back with him. She would heal but he knew as he did with all things of the mind. That the mental scarring that she had taken in this would take a long time in healing. Until then he would have to be patient, supportive and when she was the Wildling in her rages he would have to be that which bound him to his armor.

He wanted to kill the little shit named Roury, and he knew by the look in Sage▓s eye, that if he were to leave the young healer out of it he would live to regret it. The boy had taken an innocent life and to Sage that was unforgivable, Dais knew that by Sage▓s code, that to take an innocent life like that would only be paid for in another life. No, now was not the time, but soon. Right now he just wanted to get his beloved back to the familiar surroundings of the Dynasty and hope that she would be able to heal with him.

As he told her what he had spoken to her mother and father about she smiled a little but was lost to the darkness of her grief. He knew that she was glad that her parents had accepted him, but he also knew that it would be a while before he could formally ask her to consider marrying him. Now was the time to heal and as soon as she was ready and able to, all that had come to Ireland would return to Japan and then to the Dynasty to get his lady settle in for the time. 


	5. Chapter 5

When Sage cleared Aideen for teleportation they all went out to the area where they felt the magics that protected Ireland fade and formed the circle. With all nine armors it was not much of an effort to get them all back to Japan and Mia▓s place. But the energy used to keep Aideen stable took a lot out of Sage, Dais and Aideen and so it was decided that they would all sleep at Mia▓s house for the night before the Dynasty folk returned home.

As they all split up for the night the silent agreement was reached that Dais and Aideen would have the room next to Sage▓s so that the healer could be pulled out of bed quickly should anything happen. As it was everyone in the house fell asleep quickly with the exception of Dais and Aideen. He spent the better part of the night rocking a quietly sobbing Aideen and being there for her as the shock wore off and reality hit that she had been pregnant and had lost her first child to rape. Scared as she was, her heart remembered everything and knew the difference between the illusion of Dais and the real one that now held her. She was scared and she hurt but took comfort in the fact that Dais did nothing except hold her and rock her. This was the love she knew, so understanding and perfect; yet it had changed.

Roury was still alive and she could feel the strong call for vengeance in the hearts and minds of the two men that saved her life. Her love wanted to crush the man; her ex boyfriend, and jealous lover, into a fine pulped state and let Sage heal him only to let Sage do the death of a thousand cuts on the man▓s face. The dishonor in that act was the equivalent and worse than a witch being labeled a warlock by the witch community back in Ireland. For with the death of a thousand cuts, the soul could not move on.

As she drifting in and out of sleep that evening she was plagued by memories and dreams. Dreams of monsters so terrifying that she woke herself up before she screamed but always there were tears. Tears and Dais. He was always there holding her to him in his own quiet way comforting her as best as he knew how with all the rage burning in him for revenge.

He could not interfere with her dreams but he could comfort her. It enraged him to think that there would be many months of nights like this or nights where she would flash back in her mind so badly that she would be reduced to a shadow of the tall, strong, beautiful woman he knew.

She was always beautiful to him but this assault on that understated beauty enraged him for more than he thought he could ever feel on that emotion. He was the warrior of Serenity, always calm and patient he seldom showed any emotion until this slip of a woman turned him around and lead him on a journey that lead him strait to his own heart.

As he thought about what to do about the situation he realized more and more that this would have to be something that she would have to face in the end. But that did not mean that he could not do anything to soften him up for the final confrontation. As he held Aideen in one of her restless sleeps he quietly focused his abilities and was surprised to feel an extra hand in the strength. ~So you are still awake Halo??~

Sage, who had been awake for most of the night when he was not dozing haunted by the pain in Aideen▓s eyes, smirked over the link. ~I am thinking that you and I could have a little fun if you are planning what I think you are planning on doing.~

~What do you mean Halo? I am not planning much, yet.~

~Well you were the Warlord of Illusion am I not correct?? And am I also correct in thinking that most illusions are based on bending or altering the way light is perceived in the mind??~ Sage was making his points and as Dais saw where it was leading he started to chuckle mentally.

~Halo, if you had shown this much deviousness in the Dynasty wars it would have been small wonder that the Dynasty would not have fallen sooner than it did.~

~So would you like to have some fun at the expense of one soon to be dead boy on the other side of the world??~ Sage grinned ferally and in his mind the grin made even Dais shudder inside.

~Always ready to play havoc on the minds of the deserving. Loose the hounds of War and Cry HAVOC!~ He sent to Sage, which sent the Warrior of Wisdom into peals of mental laughter.

As they combined their mental strengths they planted the images of Dais and Sage in their full armor and faceplates and various images of Aideen in pain and a message from Aideen. These images combined into a recurring nightmare that would rob Roury of his sleep and shatter any concentration he would have during the day.

As they spent the time being careful about it they also used a lot of energy and when they were finally completed they both fell asleep and were the last ones up in the morning.

As they came down to breakfast they were mildly teased but were fed and Dais was found to be never more than arms length from Aideen for that day. As Kayura watched, she felt sorry for the couple, as she knew just how much in love Dais was and how much it had changed him from his days as a Dynasty warlord. Yet she sensed that he had not given up all of his old ways and that something happened over night. When she was around Sage she felt the same Cheshire cat sense of satisfaction from the warrior in green sub armor as she did from Dais.

Not certain what they were up to, or if she even wanted to know about it, she left them alone and prepared to open the dynasty gate to take them all home. Once the gate was open, goodbyes were said and rematches were made for the sparring that had taken place that day. It was a quiet time as everyone was still tired and or stressed from the journey around the world and so they all retired early.

Back in the Dynasty they came out of the portal into the throne room of the palace. Looking around and dismissing the guards and servants that had been left in charge since she had been gone, Kayura sat on the throne and was almost immediately besieged with reports about the progress that was or was not made during her absence. She waved Dais off to go get Aideen installed into her chambers again and kept Cale and Sekhmet to help her with dispersal of the organization of a little uprising of some renegade troops that seemed to want to get Talpa back.

Dais walked down the halls and he noticed that all the torches were lit in the halls so that it was brighter than usual and no step was taken in shadow. Dais thanked Kayura mentally for that thought and as he got Aideen to her rooms he noticed that she shuddered as he stepped away from her for the time it took him to get the lamps lit in the room.

He stepped quickly back to her and as he touched her chin to make her look up at him he offered quietly, "M▓lady, would you rather me stay here with you tonight?" As he looked into her eyes he saw the flash of hope in her eyes as she flung herself into his arms.

"Would you really stay with me?" She questioned him even though she already knew the answer.

"My little Wildling, you know that I would do anything for you that I could were it in my power. This being one of them, I will stay with you tonight." He picked her up and took her to the bed and as he tossed back the covers he laid her gently in the bed and covered her back up, while he laid on top of the covers and drew her close to him so that she would not be alone and in this manner, they both fell into a deep but dream filled sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Time passed for every one and in the time Aideen spent back in the Dynasty she regained most of her composure as she healed, but the shadow of grief that over shadowed her eyes never quite left her.

When she was on the mortal plane she was never with out a ronin nearby or if they could not be there she knew that White Blaze was hiding close to her watching over her. She was jumpy in the mortal realm and she was not too comfortable there unless she was on the grounds of Mia▓s estate. There she knew that nothing could harm her and she also knew that Cale, or Dais or even some of the youja soldiers she had gotten to know in the Dynasty could port there with out any effort if she started having one of her panic attacks.

Everyone knew that she would have to go back to Ireland eventually to finish what was started and every time Dais and Sage had the chance to they got together and changed the dream a little so that it was still fresh in the young man▓s mind. They were happy with the progress, as they had known that when Sage last checked on the young man he was close to having a nervous breakdown. Satisfied with their work they let the plan roll out.

When Aideen trained in the Dynasty she had also picked up from Dais a little bit about illusions and now that she had another year under her belt of practicing, she could easily see through his illusions if she wanted to. But normally his illusions were fun or of a nature that she did not want to see through them so she was content to live in the moment.

One evening however was different for them all. As she looked about the Dynasty, something clicked in her mind. It was time.

She turned from the window to Dais who was waiting silently for her as he always did at this time of the evening and he noted the difference in her eyes, the spark of fire had returned and he knew that she was almost ready. He was most surprised at her request though.

"Dais; you, Sage and I need to go back to Ireland. It has to be tonight." She went over to her wardrobe and as she pulled out several articles and Dais noticed that she had also pulled out the several pieces of trimmed armor that had been a gift to her from all of the warlords. He did not know what she was up to until she sat and almost immediately achieved the meditation trance. As her battle aura brightened the armor pieces lifted with the inherent magic in them and her clothes were replaced by the sub and final armors.

Not nearly as powerful as his own armor, it had been blessed and imbued with protective spells by the staff of the ancients and Kayura and it was this that allowed her to dress as she did. There was no helm to the Armor as there were with the ronin/seasonal armor, instead there was a half-cowl wrap that left her face open but pulled her hair back out of the way.

Pulling her dirks out and inspecting them she was satisfied and grabbed the stave that had come with the armor. She had spent hundreds of hours practicing with the stave, mastering the simple katas and working her way up to the advanced katas. She could now beat Yulie on the practice floor easily and she now felt like the stave was a part of the armor. Her green eyes almost glowing she stepped forward and embraced Dais. Cupping his cheek in her hand she smiled her first real smile in almost a year. "Thank you. I know what you have been doing to Roury and that is why I said that only you and Sage could come with me as I finish this. It is time."

Dais could only nod as the woman he knew started coming back and he let Kayura know that he, Sage and Aideen needed to go to Ireland.

~It is time?~ Kayura could only wonder at what prompted such a change in the girl but did not argue.

~Yes, it is time and she alone will know why for now. She has assured me that we can portal directly to her room in her house if we do not use a direct teleport like last time.~

~That can be arranged. Let me let Cale and Sekhmet know that we will be in the Earth realm for a while and I will go with you to Mia▓s to pick up Sage.~

Dais nodded and he picked up Aideen and swung her around enjoying the sound of her crystalline laughter again before he set her down. Getting into his own sub armor he ported them directly to Kayura▓s outer chambers and waited for her. When she appeared they all disappeared and reappeared into the Mortal realm just outside of Mia▓s door.

As Aideen knocked Sage answered and looked the small group over piecing together what he saw before him. Looking at Aideen and Dais her murmured to them. "It is time then for the reckoning ne?"

As he received confirmation he invited them all inside and called out to Mia who was upstairs. "Mia, I have to be gone for a while. If I am not back tomorrow cover for me at work will ya?"

Mia came to the head of the stairs with a bewildered look in her eyes until she noticed Kayura, Aideen and Dais in the foyer. Nodding to show that she understood, this was business she looked over at Aideen. "My best to you on this journey Aideen."

As all five of them stepped outside, Sage changed into his sub armor and looked around, his eyes already hardening with the look that his battle aura mirrored. Aideen noted his readiness. "Lady Kayura, we must go now. You know in the house of my parents where my room is. We need to direct a portal there." Kayura nodded and as the gate opened she looked at them and wished them a fast journey and safe return. The trio nodded and stepped through the portal.

Aideen was the last to step out of the portal on the other side, and as the portal closed behind her, she was swept into a hug as her parents had noticed the difference in the house and investigated the source to find Sage and Dais stepping out of the portal. Explanations were given and directions exchanged as to where Roury was now and they were off with in the hour to find him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Aideen was ahead of them all in the planning department. She knew that she was going to be a problem to control if her emotions got the best of her, so she made sure that she let Sage and Dais know exactly what would happen on her end of things. Thus prepared the trio charged the few miles like they were only so many yards and easily found Roury in the house they found there.

Sage and Dais armored down to their civilian wear and left Aideen at the gate. She could not take her armor off with out an effort and they did not have time for that. It was agreed that Sage would go up to the door and get Roury to come out and meet with Aideen. Dais would back her up in case something went wrong, and Sage would be ready to direct them both should Roury succeed in casting an illusion that would confuse Dais and Aideen.

As Sage walked up to the door and knocked lightly he was taken aback slightly as the door was jerked open. The formerly robust young man was now a husk with sunken eyes and sallow pallor and as he looked at Sage who was now smiling slightly he gasped and tried to slam the door shut on the Warrior of light. Aideen and Dais did not hear what Sage said to the closed door, but they all heard a terrified voice tell them all to leave him in peace and take the ghosts with them.

Dais smiled and Sage's eyes darkened. Almost instantly the door was blown in with the force of Halo's sub armored punch. The young warrior of light stepped through the door and as Roury recognized the armor's color he started shaking in fear. Sage grabbed him by the arm and led him out of the house and to the gate.

As they came closer to the pair that had been conversing quietly about the upcoming meeting, Roury saw Dais and became catatonic in his fear. He remembered the face, the hair, and the way the man's eye glowed with a demonic insistence in his dreams after the warlord had seen through his illusions. Sage noticed this and knew that he would be in no shape to listen to Aideen like this so he used a pressure point technique and relaxed the man's muscles. Now the fear was still there but it would be easier for him to focus on Aideen and react if he had to.

Aideen came out from behind Dais in her armor, her head held high Dais could not help but feel a large amount of pride in how far she had come since the ordeal. She stepped towards Roury and as her hand came up to touch his face he flinched away from it "Roury, look at me." The quiet order caught him off guard for he had known Aideen as a fiery young woman that had caught his attentions. He had expected to be beaten first and yelled at later. But this woman that looked like Aideen was very different some how.

"Roury, do you know what you have done?" He nodded quietly his attention captured by her in the armor that only accented her figure.

"Do you realize what your actions have done to me, to Dais?" Dais was surprised as he thought that she had been too deep in her own grief to notice his own quiet grieving. Roury shook his head. He now knew who that man was and he had not been to far into his fear to notice the tie that held the pair together. Seeing it as a tie that was older than even his own soul. What had he done that would cause her to change so much.

Aideen sighed softly, the sound caught his attention and as he looked up at her again he saw in her eyes the anger that made her a danger to the public before she had gone on that forsaken trip to Japan. "I will have you know before you die that you are a murderer. You killed an innocent life. One that did not have even a chance to experience everything this world would have had to offer it."

Roury's eyes widened as Aideen's brogue thickened and her voice went from its soft velvety tone to a harsh tone of condemnation. "I never killed any one that night! You lie when you bring these false charges against me."

Roury's own pride saved him and Aideen backhanded him. "Fool!" she hissed. "You killed my daughter. You killed Dais's only child and she was not even born yet. You are worse than a murderer, you are a complete monster!" As Roury looked at Dais who had not moved except to change his facial features from disapproval to a flat out scowl.

"I know you are a healer Aideen, but how could even you know that you were pregnant. I felt nothing from you." Roury shot back. He was trying to save himself as he knew that if it was proven that she had indeed been pregnant when he raped and beat her then she would be justified in killing him in righteous retribution.

"You are wrong, I did know that I was bearing a child of Dais." Roury flinched. "The young man over behind you is a healer and a medical student. When he healed my body of the wounds you inflicted on me, he noticed something that seemed empty and as he did the medical check for the papers for the Constables, it was him that discovered that your "attentions" had caused my baby to abort."

Aideen had swung the staff around and clipped it to her back before the meeting. Now she unhooked the staff and with a practiced swing, clipped him across the temple and sent him sprawling in the road dust. "You murdered my daughter, and for that, you shall pay in kind!" She was on the attack and Roury rolled out of the way of the staff just at the last moment.

Roury was good and truly scared now. Aideen was far faster than even he remembered and it was proven that he had indeed killed her child. Aideen was justified in killing him. But at the moment she seemed only interested in beating him senseless. As he saw his opening he brought his fist up in a punch that knocked the wind from her.

He saw the look in her eyes as she recovered from the punch and realized that she had not turned Wildling yet. He was a dead man for certain, she would have normally changed by now but the fact that she held on to her human side under this much stress spoke volumes for her training and her anger. She would be controlled and completely aware of his death.

Aideen focused on him and as her battle focus narrowed she found that being able to move in her armor was easier today. She had a target and the man was going to die. She was supposed to be a mother by now and living with Dais. But now she was not only not a mother, but she was now getting ready to avenge her loss and the loss of her daughter.

Each hit was blessed by Dais silently and flinched at by Sage. Sage could feel the heat in her mind; this was a woman that would not give him a death by the blade. As each hit took more out of the man on the road she also never hit him if he was on the ground. Every time he would get up he prepared for the lightning fast onslaught. Occasionally getting a hit in, they were shrugged off as they mostly hit the armor plates on her body. He on the other hand was unarmed and unarmored and in being so knew that he did not have a chance of winning.

Roury was bleeding and staying on the ground now, the wounds being too deep for him to bear any more as the one arm he had actually tried to block a shot with was now broken in two places. "P-p-please, Aideen, I didn't know, I am deeply and truly sorry. Please, I want to live."

Aideen never had a chance to reply. Dais pounced on him and lifted him until they were face to face. "You killed an innocent life and harmed the woman I love. You hurt someone you supposedly cared for and now you have the ultimate gall to plead for your life!!" Dais started out in a low rumble that quickly turned into a roar of rage. Sage looked on in awe, as he had never seen the Warrior of Serenity this in control of the rage that the last time it showed nearly killed the man in question.

"Dais." The name spoken restored some of the reason to the illusion master's eye and he dropped Roury. "Dais, he will pay for his crime, but he will also live. I have no wish to kill him any more. Should he harm another at any time in his life. I will know about it and I will not hesitate to kill him next time." The promise was made and sealed with a quick slice across the palm of her hand with her Wildling dirk. Sealed in blood Roury was relieved that he would live, until he saw Sage and Dais descend on him.

"Aideen may have forgiven you somewhat and will have an eye on you for life. But you will now face the punishment to be meted out by her love and the healer." Sage pronounced this and as both of the warriors completely armored up, he found that most of his wounds were healing faster than they should have. The scars would remain and he understood then, what Aideen had meant by Sage also being a healer. As the faceplate slid across Sage's face a bright flash went off and was retracted. The flash blinded Roury and as he came to, he found himself in a bed healed. But it was dark. He was blind and all he could see in the darkness was unending scenes of the warriors in battle readiness and Aideen bleeding in promise.

By the time he woke up however, Aideen, Sage and Dais were back in Japan and resting with Mia, Kayura and the others that lived in the mortal realm. The story was told and Aideen was snuggled close to Dais relaxed by the fire and the others had other seats around them as they told the whole story from the day they all came back from Ireland.

"Now we all know why you took just Dais and Sage with you Aideen. I am glad that you all did what you thought was right. Letting him live with his guilt was probably the worst punishment he could imagine." Mia was calm for everything that happened. Cale and Sekhmet had sent their greetings from the Dynasty and congratulated their comrade on completing another mission. Kayura, and Yulie and the other ronin sat around the living room. No one needed to even look at Sage to feel the deep sense of satisfaction he felt at meting out a fit punishment to someone that had harmed a friend.

The one thing everyone noticed though was that Dais was almost lost to the outside world as he held Aideen close to him. Slowly everyone was getting used to the changes that had been made in the last three years in the spider warrior. He was no less open, but he trusted the ronin more and Aideen had been able to open him up a little and he showed his affection for the woman more openly and in a gentle loving way that spoke volumes to them all.

As the night wore on they all said good-bye to each other and Aideen, Dais and Kayura went back to the Dynasty to rest and spend some time alone. The ronin all went to bed and for the time being, all was right with the world. 


	8. Chapter 8

It had been almost another year now since the last meeting with the young man in Ireland. Time has started to heal the mental wounds that Aideen had been fighting and as she calmed and worked through the troubling dreams, memories and nightmares that would wake her up at night screaming. The other warlords and Kayura took it better that she was not flicking into her Wildling state as much.

The screams woke everyone up but they let Dais handle it, for anyone else to be there would have been dangerous, no matter how much she trusted them. Months turned into a year and the ronin were all graduating from college with the exception of Sage. He was now testing for masters program in medicine.

Ryo was now out on his own working with the larger animals of the local zoo as the chief vet. They had found out that he had a pet tiger and when they offered to keep it for him he declined saying that Blaze would not be a bother since he never came to work with Ryo anyways.

Rowen was working closely with his father now that he had his science degree in astronomy. Together their new theories about space travel and possible long distance travels were making headlines all over the world. He was on tour of the universities but he always stayed in contact with the others and was home most of the year.

Kento had gained his Bachelors of Science in Geology and had decided to stay in school part time as he worked with construction companies to build more effective buildings against earthquake damage.

Cye was in his element as he worked with the oceanographers. The endangered areas on the coast of Japan were now gaining the much needed protection they deserved with Cye speaking for the scientists in front of the government. His show of forcefulness and oratory abilities surprised everyone as he took debate and helped them to win competition after competition in the government oration category. His impassioned speeches backed with solid facts and his own acting gained him much support in the government and it was constantly rumored that he would soon be going after a place in the government himself. To which he would of course deny saying. "If I became one of them, how could I help what needed to be helped?"

Sage, being Sage was still being chased after on the campus by the women but he had been going steady with a calm yet pretty student that was going after her doctorate in physics. This eased the competition somewhat but he found himself breaking up fights that centered around Nikki more and more. She was not popular and she did not like fighting but fight she could, and fight well. Sage was the only one that would get out of a scrap with her and still walk.

They all complimented each other in their own ways and as they each started to go out and see women it was a surprise to them all that Kento announced his engagement first. She was a pretty girl that he had been seeing for a couple of years now and no one thought it was anything serious. But there she was with the ring on her hand and them with a wedding date set. Dais congratulated him and then immediately pulled the other ronin and warlords to the side to plan an appropriate bachelors party for his one time foe.

Back in the Dynasty Cale and Sekhmet had made a study of the mortal realm and found that there were a lot of things about it that they both enjoyed. As they made trips to the mortal realm they found that as civilians they were well received by the women there of their own apparent age range. The times were good for them and they soon began relationships of their own. Long distance but they were always good to the ladies that had caught their attentions.

Dais was nothing if not anything for Aideen. He helped her in any way he could, but also left her to deal with some of the demons as he knew she had to do alone. As he saw her return to what he remembered her to be he noticed that she had grown in many ways since they all first met that time ago.

On the one-year anniversary of her conquering the largest of her demons he took her back to the inner sanctum of the Palace again. This time she knew it was a special night and as she was dressed for it she noticed that he too was dressed better than usual.

Again the sanctum was set in another romantic scene and as he lead her in she saw that there were flowers everywhere. Soft music in the background had an Irish lilt to it she smiled, her eyes twinkling at her love. ⌠This is beautiful Dais■

⌠No illusions tonight my love, all that will happen will be very real and I want to remember tonight this way, you are more beautiful now that when we first met.■ He softly kissed her, and then led her to her seat at the table. It was then that she realized that the music was being played by Cale, Sekhmet and Kayura softly on Violin, Piano and Harp.

As they continued the meal Dais had prepared he was glad that he was making her happy. The evening was perfect and he could tell that she was picking everything up and remembering it to treasure always.

As they stood from the meal Dais asked her to dance and as the music was played louder for them, they took to the garden and danced under the moonlight. Aideen▓s hair shone a copper fire under the light and dais had his own white mane pulled back into a ponytail. She could see the love in his eye and feel that tonight would be more special than most.

As the music died away Aideen leaned against Dais laying her had on his chest. ⌠Oh Dais I wish that tonight would never end.■ She had not been this happy since she had returned to Ireland.

As Dais stood her up strait again he saw the confused look on her face and moved quickly. As he reached behind him he dropped to one knee and pulled a small box out of his back pocket. ⌠Aideen, I know that I am terribly old fashioned for doing this. But sometimes there is no other way for me to be.■

Aideen held her breath as she looked at him worriedly. Her expression cleared as he opened the box to reveal a small ring set with a small brilliant diamond. ⌠Aideen Shehan, will you marry me?■

Dais was almost shaking, he knew their spirit▓s history together but this did not make this any easier for him. He had changed a lot in the last few years and even though he had received her parent▓s blessings for this two years ago, he still had to hear from her, the one who held his heart now that he had found it.

Time stood still for Aideen as she looked from the ring, to Dais and then over to the Seasonal armor bearers. They were smiling softly and gesturing for her to answer him before he fell over from fright.

She could only whisper. ⌠Yes.■ As she regained her voice she knew Dais had heard her as he smiled. ⌠Oh Dais yes! I will.■ And forgetting everyone else there she jumped into his arms hugging him close as he swept her up in a fierce embrace.

As he set her down he gently placed the ring on her hand and she realized that the band was decorated with a very tiny spider on the underside and an equally small dragon curled around it. ⌠Aideen I think you have just made me the happiest man in the two realms!■

Kayura walked up to the two and as Dais accepted the congratulations from Cale and Sekhmet she spoke quietly to Aideen. ⌠You will be a full citizen of the Dynasty from here on out. I hope that you two will have a very happy life together.■

⌠Kayura, I have no doubt that we will. Thank you for everything.■ Aideen had tears of joy running down her face as Dais came back to her and swept her up into another embrace and passionate kiss. That evening was magic all of its own for the happy couple as they made plans and moved into the quarters Kayura had set-aside for them. The magic continued as she responded to him with an ardor never experienced before for either of them and they fell asleep in each others arms, secure in the knowledge that nothing could separate them now. 


	9. Epilogue

Aideen insisted that she and Dais go see her parents to deliver the news and as they showed up Aideen was taken into a hug by her mother and her father shook Dais▓s hand. "Full blessings to the two of ye in your life together. We know that you will be happy."

Aideen was crying again and Dais smiled as he could tell that they were tears of joy. Nothing could have been timed better. He was not sure at first, but now he was certain. This was the best time for everyone.

As they talked and made further plans, Dais and her father found themselves kind of left behind in the speed in which the two women talked. Collin merely smiled at the two ladies and took Dais off to have the talk.

As they left through to portal back to the Dynasty they found out that Kayura had already gathered the ronin together at Mia▓s house for the announcement. Mia was waiting for them at the door as they appeared from the Dynasty gate, now used to the gate▓s appearance and disappearance she welcomed Aideen with a hug and the guys all shook hands.

As they sat and talked, the announcement was made and congratulations passed around. The pair glowed at the show of support and Sage calmed considerably as he heard the announcement. Smiling slightly he asked if he could speak with Aideen alone for a moment.

Noting the death daggers being shot at him by Dais he merely smiled and shook his head. "I have my own lady to deal with Dais, calm down, I am not going to be anything but a gentleman to Aideen when she is out of your sight." Dais had learned in the three years previous that when the Halo bearer gave his word, he kept it no matter what.

They left the room and went up the stairs and talked until Dais felt a stab of apprehension and excitement come from Aideen. Getting up abruptly he was promptly halted by Mia who blocked his path. "Easy Dais. She▓ll be fine."

It was proven moments later as she came back down the stairs calm and collected. Comments and digs were made but nothing elicited the information that was discussed upstairs. Dais was getting worried and as they made their excuses and left he found that Aideen was flushed.

They reappeared right in their room and as Aideen sat down she looked at Dais with questions in her eyes. Worried that he might have done something wrong he sat with her and took her hand. "What is it my love?"

"Dais, give me until tonight and then I will tell you what happened. I need some time." Aideen had never put him off like that and even though he did as she asked, he worried that maybe she had a change of heart and did not want to be with him at all.

He took his concerns to Kayura, Sekhmet and Cale. As they could see that he was genuinely worried about Aideen▓s behavior they did all they could to reassure him that it would not be as terrible as all that. Otherwise, they reasoned, she would have told him the news right away.

He had to agree that they had always been truthful to each other and that she had probably heard some news that would shock even her.

Later that evening, as they prepared for bed, Dais noticed that Aideen was happier than she was this afternoon. Even to the point where she was found humming in the bath. Dais turned down the bed and as they crawled in for the night, he wrapped his arms around her and just held her as he whispered in her ear. "What has you so happy tonight my love?"

She did not move in his arms to face him but instead stilled as she answered him. "Dais, Can we get married soon?"

The question caught him off guard. Of all the things that had been planned, the wedding date was not something they had set yet. Wondering what had brought up the question he asked. "What makes you in a hurry now to be married, we have all the time in the world right?" He was now worried as he thought that she might be sick or something equally distressing.

"Well, I would like to still fit my wedding dress when we do get married for one thing." She whispered to him.

"Still fit..." Dais trailed off as he realized what she was getting at. The smile that lit up his face was mirrored in the way his arms drew her closer to him.

She giggled, "Yes m▓love, I really am pregnant. That was what Sage had to tell me. He was doing the standard health tests to make sure that I was doing OK since the beating for his reports and found out. You know that healers will always find out first."

Dais▓s mind was in turmoil; he was going to be a father. The father to the children of his love. As he spun around that one thought he felt other minds enter his.

~Get a grip old bean~ Cye quipped mentally laughing.

~Yeah, you are loud enough to wake the entire palace, you certainly got us up.~ Cale, Sekhmet and Kayura chimed in, grinning at their friends obvious pleasure of the news he received

~Aideen and the baby are fine, healthy and they should stay that way if she stays to what I told her.~ Sage▓s voice cut in with the instructions for Aideen. He was in healer mode and nobody argued with him then.

Ryo, Kento, and Rowen chimed in with muted congratulations passed on from Mia. As the meeting in his head ended Dais curled himself around Aideen and promised in his mind and heart to be the best husband and father he could, even if he had a lot to learn.

They soon let themselves become victim to the excitement and fell asleep. It was late at night and all was right and good in the world again. Dais was happier than he could ever remember, and Aideen knew that she was going to be coddled in the next nine months but knew how to get out of it. Sleep claimed them and with smiled on their faces and love in their beings they set out for the realm of dreams, where the might bes and might have beens meet and they would see each other again. 


End file.
